Talk:Book
The update page says that you can fill in missed pages by talking to 'the corresponding NPC' - for regular campaigns which is this? Each mission starter, the guy who gives you the book,...? :The ones who give out the books. And they won't fill in pages for missions you completed before the update. —Dr Ishmael 14:26, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Getting a new book Is it at all possible to delete a book i got (haven't started on it) and then ask the guy for one later ,when i would want to go do all the mission again?Also this is something i been wondering, i haven't read it anywhere so i am not sure of the answer, can you get a new book after you completed a book a first time?Say i took the Factions book and filled it and collected the reward, can i get a new book and go fill it again? Durga Dido 05:29, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :First Question: Yes. Second Question: Yes.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 05:48, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::Elaborating slightly on Giga's very succinct answer... The only time you can't get new books is in Nightfall and EotN normal mode - if you are rank 8 or above in one of the reputation title tracks, that group's representative will not give you a new normal mode book, i.e. if you are rank 8 Sunspear, you can't get a new normal mode Night Falls book from Captain Ahkenchu, but if you're only rank 6 Lightbringer, you can still get a new one from Source of Whispers. The representatives will also not accept a filled-in normal mode book if you are rank 8 or above in their respective title track. Prophecies and Factions books and all hard mode books can be received and turned in regardless of any title ranks. —Dr Ishmael 06:27, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::: Ty for the great information, its gotta suck if you take the book before 8 but complete missions and not be able to turn them back anymore :P Durga Dido 06:47, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Bonus/Master necessary ? Do you need to complete the missions with bonus or master's reward in order to fill in the corresponding entry in the books ? I can't test it right now, but I think it would be worth mentioning it on this page, even if it's easy to test.PatRedway 10:15, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :No. --Alf's Hitman 10:32, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :: Ok thanks, then I'll add it in each book entries (as it's not relevant to all books) PatRedway 09:28, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Allready Completed I have allready completed campaigns on various characters and am unable to get my empty book filled in, i can obtain the book because they are under the title cap my ele has protector of cantha and cannot get his book filled in my ranger has done every mission in prophs and the same applies, i was under the impression i could pay the npc to fill these pages in for me. 14:27, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Just read the above comments about missions completed before the update, way to go Anet now to get some more expereince and titles i have to replay campaigns ive allready completed , more tedious things to do before gw2 comes out now if you'll excuse me im off to farm perfect mods for every single bonus mission pack weapon.-- 14:36, 30 November 2008 (UTC) FYI, the reason for the non-retroactivity is that it would have had too much impact on the economy in the game, as they experienced when they added MOX's quest (which gives 10k) : it apparently had a huge impact. Don't know if they were right, but in any case now it's to late to do anything about it. PatRedway 13:15, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :Unlike what you might think Anon, you don't HAVE to replay the missions, you can do them whoever if you want.Durga Dido 13:28, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::: It is just another example of how little A-net cares about the players. They are only doing this crap in hopes that they can bring back people for GW2. Personally I think the biggest problem Guild Wars has is A-net. They lie, they cheat and they are greedy. GW2 can bite me. I'd rather play a game that at least tries to maintain an illusion of integrity made by a company that at least tries to make it look like they care about thier players. A-net really should have tried listening to players instead of calling us exploiters and trying to tell us that we were enjoying the game wrong; back when Guild Wars was salvagable..... I mean come on....... It takes effort to make such a great game so crappy. lol ::::WTS Guild Wars to Valve and see if they can do something with it --Gimmethegepgun 00:09, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :::::They can put it on Steam and make it take 10 minutes to load. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 00:12, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::No, no, I think we can live without them putting it on Steam, however, Valve DOES know how to use PR properly and keep their playerbase happy --Gimmethegepgun 00:17, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::Release special class-specific skills, along with a 9th skills slot, every few months to a single class at a time? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 00:18, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Labels of the bookkeepers * BMP ** Historian (give book) ** Scribe (Book collector) * EOTN (also dub as hero skill trainers) - gives points ** Dwarven Recruitment Officer ** Norn Storyteller ** Asuran Talent Scout ** Vanguard Herald * Campaign Missions - gives points ** Tyrian Loremaster ** Luxon Bard ** Kurzick Poet ** Sunspear Signalman ** Lightbringer Scrivener -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 08:15, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Cross Campaign Usability Ok so I haven't tried it, yet--I have to fill out a book or something--but has anyone tried turning in say, Nightfalls book to The Asuran or Prophecies point givers? Does anyone know if they can cross the campaign line and get credit elsewhere? I've noticed that the prophecies book is handed out in Cantha so perhaps they're all cross compatible? :That's not the Prophecies book, that's the "Young Heroes of Tyria" book, which is the first 7 missions of Prophecies, the first 2 missions of Factions, and the first 3 of Nightfall. As to your question, no, it won't work. --Macros 01:06, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Customization It says the books are customized to your character, but does that prevent you from filling out a book with one character and turning it in with another? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 76.22.12.252 ( ) . :Yes. —Dr Ishmael 01:57, August 20, 2010 (UTC)